Conventionally, disposable diapers being formed with a waist-opening and leg-openings and in which the waist-opening is provided along a periphery thereof with waist elastic members are known. For example, the diaper disclosed in JP 10-314220 A (PTL 1) includes an upper waist gathered region formed in the vicinity of the waist-opening, a lower waist gathered region formed adjacent the upper waist surrounding gathered region on the side of the crotch region and a liquid-absorbent structure partially overlapping the lower waist gathered region.